Selling Your Nakama
by 0rthrus
Summary: Fairy Tail did not win the Grand Magic Games. They lost to Sabertooth and didn't win the prize. Now they are in serious debt and can't pay it back. There's only one thing they can do: sell seven of the female members in an auction. Multiple pairings inside. (Warning: contains mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**Selling Your Nakama**

"And the winners of the X791 Grand Magic Games are…" the announcer paused for suspense. The last day's event had come to a close, but the final points were shown to neither the guilds nor the general public for the entire day. Everyone in the stands were sweating in anticipation. Fairy Tail were confident that they were going to win, they had defeated every other guild member in the event, having only Gray losing to Sting in the last bout. Master Makarov was biting his nails and Mavis was clenching the boundary wall so hard, her knuckles were going white. All of Fairy Tail were sweating buckets. "…Sabertooth!" the announcer shouted out. There was a minute of silence. Then another. Then began clapping. Soon the entire arena was cheering for the victors. Sabertooth were standing in their place in the arena, looking smug and relieved. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, were silent, not making a sound. Then it dawned on them. They had lost. After all the fighting, after all the attacks from Raven Tail, they had lost. Makarov was the first to react. He broke down into tears. Mavis followed him. And so did nearly everyone in Fairy Tail, save for a few.

"W-We tried so hard and yet we still lost," cried Levy.

"Even with Fairy Tail's best members, it wasn't enough," said Romeo, holding back tears but failing.

"I can't believe those bastards beat us," growled Gajeel, not crying but looking as pissed off as ever.

"We lost! We lost all that money!" wept Makarov, banging his fist on the ground like a baby. The announcer then put up the final scores. Everyone was speechless, even Sabertooth. They had beaten Fairy Tail by one point! Most of Fairy Tail just fainted on the spot.

…...

A few months later

Master Makarov was sorting through a large pile of paperwork. He looked stressed beyond belief. Even with Master Mavis, Macao and Wakaba, Makarov wasn't having an easy time.

"Bills, bills and more bills," he mumbled to himself. "We're going bankrupt. We needed that money, but we lost it all to Sabertooth."

"Don't give up hope, Third. I'm sure we'll find something that can bring us money," Master Mavis said, trying to help his mood.

"Unlikely. Even with 4 new members, including Oberon, Fairy Tail is still looked down uponas nothing," said Wakaba, smoking a cigar.

"But when Sabertooth gets a new guild member, everyone just loves them," said Macao, shaking his head at the thought.

"I can understand why people would be so concentrated on Sabertooth's new member. He was instantly promoted to S class the moment he joined. But what's surprising is that no one knows who he is or what he looks like," replied Mavis.

"People! We're getting off track!" yelled Makarov, clearly more annoyed than before. "We have to find a way to get money and fast. Jobs are out of the question, we don't get enough because no one wants us. And we can't ask for a loan from another guild because they know we can't pay them back. " He moped down into his chair.

"I have an idea, but you might not like it," said Mavis.

"What?" asked Makarov.

"Well…" she leaned over and whispered her plan into her ear.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"We're back!" yelled out Natsu. He, Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy had just returned from a mission.

"Hey guys. Welcome back," said Mira cheerfully, tending at the bar.

"Hey Salamander, we didn't finish our fight!" yelled Cobra. The Magic Council had released Cobra on parole after his assistance in the battle with Future Rogue. They made him join a guild, so he chose to join Fairy Tail to be with Kinana.

"Bring it on, poison freak," Natsu responded, egging him on. This lead to another of Fairy Tail's all-male brawls. Meanwhile, Lucy was sitting next to Erza and Yukino at the bar. Yukino had joined after the battle, not wanting to go back to Sabertooth. She had made a positive relationship with nearly everyone in the guild.

"So Lucy, how's your book going?" she asked. Yukino has become part of Lucy's close circle of female friends, including Levy, Lisanna and Meredy.

"It's going good, thanks." She then notices Erza wasn't eating her strawberry cheesecake. "Hey Erza, what's wrong?" Erza turns to her and smiles.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied.

"She probably misses Jellal," said Meredy, joining the conversation. After Ultear disappeared, Makarov asked Crime Sorciere to join Fairy Tail. He even got clearance from the Magic Council to excuse them for their past crimes for their assistance at the Battle of Crocus. Jellal has become one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, even being given the nickname Oberon, King of the Fairies.

"T-That's not it!" stuttered Erza, her face going red.

"There's not to be ashamed of being afraid for the one you love, Erza," said Lisanna, joining their conversation.

"That's not it!" yelled Erza, her face going as red as her hair. "Besides, what about you? You always get scared when Natsu goes on a dangerous mission."

"T-That's not the point," replied Lisanna, her face also going red.

"Attention brats!" yelled out Master Makarov. The men stopped their brawl and the women stopped their conversation. "Could the following please meet me in my office: Kinana, Lucy Lisanna, Mirajane, Yukino, Erza and Meredy. That is all." He then turned on his heels and went to his office. The seven women got up and followed him.

"I wonder what he wants," said Mirajane.

"He probably wants us to do a mission together," replied Erza.

"But why me? My magic isn't very good," asked Kinana.

"Kinana, you need to stop doubting yourself," said Meredy. As they entered the room, they saw Mavis standing by the window.

"So girls, you're probably wondering why we called you in here," said Makarov behind his desk. "But first, we need you to all sign this form." A sheet of paper floated towards them with a pen attached. Each girl signed her name at the bottom, but didn't have time to read it as it flew by them to quickly for them to read. Once they had all signed it, the paper flew back to Makarov. "Thank you. Now Master Mavis will explain why you're here while I go and start making plans." He left the room, leaving the girls in with Mavis. They all turned to her, wanting an explanation. She sighed and turned to them.

"Girls, you know that Fairy Tail is up to its neck in debt. And we can't pay it back because there aren't enough jobs." They all nodded their heads. "Well we've thought up a plan that can bring us a lot of money." All the girls smiled at this. "Girls, there's no easy way of saying this, but… we're going to have to sell you off." She let that sink in for a moment. All seven girls were left with their mouths hanging wide open at what they just heard. And, as if they were one mouth, they yelled,

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!"


	2. let the auction begin

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," said Mavis. They all saw that her eyes had tears in them. "That contract you signed said that you had to agree to do this. I'm so sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

"B-But why us? W-Why not the other female guild members?" asked Lucy, her lip quivering.

"There had to be some exceptions," answered Mavis. "Evergreen, Juvia and Laki are all away on missions, Cana couldn't be an option because we would lose Gildarts, Bisca is married and has a child, Wendy is too young and Carle is an exceed. Anyway, there's nothing you can do about it now. The auction is scheduled for tomorrow night. I suggest you get ready." She then leaves the room, leaving the 7 women.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it," said a stunned Mira.

"Meredy and I had just joined and already we're going to be sold like furniture," said Yukino, tears pouring down her cheeks. Meredy was her best friend ever since she joined Fairy Tail.

"There's nothing we can do," said Erza, trying to keep a strong face.

"Erza's right. The only thing we can do is get this over with," said Lucy. "We can cry all we want, but that doesn't change the fact that we agreed to be auctioned off."

"I agree," said Lisanna. "We should go. There's nothing else to do here." And together they left the room.

….

The next day, Sabertooth

"Hey Sting, check this out!" yelled out a hooded figure, walking over to his guild master with a pamphlet in his hand.

"What is it, Z?" asked Sting. Z had become the fifth S class mage of Sabertooth after Minerva disappeared. He wore a black hood up at all times that was attached to a black cloak over a plain white shirt and loose black pants. His belt buckle was shaped halfway between a Z and a N, holding his cloak to his clothes. The only people that ever saw his face or know his real name was Rogue and Sting, who he had formed a close relationship with.

"You won't believe it. Tonight, Fairy Tail are auctioning off 7 of their hottest female guild members," said Z, looking over the pamphlet again.

"Why?" asked Rogue, who was also in the room. It was only the three of them in the room

"It says here that they need money," answered Z.

"Let me see that," said Sting. He read the pamphlet. "Says hear that it's tonight."

"Well I'm going. I've got a chance to buy a hot piece of ass from that guild," said Z.

"Same," said Sting, getting up from his seat. "Mating season starts tomorrow and I need to get prepared. What about you, Rogue?"

"I think I'll pass," he said, staring out the window.

"Suit yourself," said Z, walking towards the door. "By the way, Yukino is one of the girls being sold."

"Yukino?" asked Rogue, now interested.

"Yup," said Sting. "Maybe you could be her knight in shining armour who buys her instead of a greedy molester who would turn her into a sex slave."

"Fine, you've made your point. I'll come," said Rogue. "But we'd better hurry up and get on the next train to Magnolia before the auction starts."

….

That night

"I still can't believe Master Makarov is doing this," said Natsu.

"Ay, but he said it was for money for the guild," said Happy. They were standing outside the guild, which was decorated and full of either rich people or men who hoped to get lucky.

"Even though we'll get money, we'll still lose 7 of our guild members, including Erza and Mira," said Gray. "Are you gonna buy someone, squinty eyes?"

"I have a hidden stash of jewels just in case of an emergency. This is probably the best place to use it."

"And who are you going to buy?" asked Gray.

"I promised Lucy that I'd try and buy her," said Natsu.

"Not if I buy her first," a voice behind them responded. The trio turned around and came face-to-face with Sabertooth.

"What did you say?" growled Natsu.

"You heard me, Natsu," said Sting, a cocky smile on his face. "Mating season starts tomorrow and I want to be prepared."

"But why Lucy?" asked Gray.

"Because it's his choice," answered Z. "She's a hot babe with an even hotter body."

"Who are you?" asked Happy, looking at the hooded figure.

"My name is Z, fur ball," he said.

"Don't call Happy names," Natsu intervened. "Besides, Who are you? You smell familiar."

"Who I am is none of your business, Salamander. Now excuse us, the auction is starting," Z said, pushing passed them.

"See you later, Natsu," said Sting, following his gild member with Rogue. Sting and Natsu had gained rivalry friendship after the Games. They still fought and got on each other's nerves but were still friends.

"Who was that guy?" asked Gray, eyes still on Z.

"I think he's the new Sabertooth S class mage everyone was talking about," answered the blue exceed. Suddenly, the bell at the clock tower rung eleven times. He turned to Natsu, who was deep in thought "Come on Natsu. It's starting."

"Coming, Happy," he called out. "Z, where have I met you before?" he thought to himself.

….

Backstage

"The guild's packed!" said Lucy, looking at the audience from behind a curtain. Every seat had been taken up by potential buyers.

"I'm still not comfortable with this," said Lisanna, covering her hands over herself. Each girl was wearing something that made them look sexy and show off skin. Lisanna was in her Tigress take-over, Kinana was wearing a purple scale swimsuit, Mirajane was wearing a bunny girl costume, Erza was wearing her sexy cat outfit, Lucy was wearing a much more revealing costume which she wore at the Grand Magic Games, Yukino was wearing a white swimsuit with a star pattern and Meredy was just wearing a pink swimsuit with her earmuffs.

"Don't worry about it, Lisanna. It'll probably go faster than you think," said Kinana.

"But I might get separated from my family," she said, her eyes tearing up. "I might never see Elf-bro again or Mira-sis."

"Lisanna, if we do get separated, I'll make sure to get Elfman to bring you back," said Mira, hugging her sister. "I promise you. Besides, maybe someone nice will buy, like Natsu."

"You're right, Sis," said Lisanna, smiling at her sister. Meanwhile, Lucy was trying hard not to say that Natsu promised to buy her.

"So what's the order again?" asked Yukino.

"If I remember correctly," said Meredy, counting on her fingers, "It's Kinana, you, me, Mira, Lisanna, Erza and then Lucy."

"So that means, Kinana, you need to get ready," said Yukino.

"Everyone, be quiet!" said Erza, looking through the curtain. "Master's beginning."

….

On stage

"Welcome, everyone, to the Fairy Tail Female Auction!" Makarov said in a booming voice. "We have a good selection of beautiful women up for grabs and seven of you lucky men will be walking away with one of them by your side." He looked around and saw most of the male guild members including members from other guilds and the civilians of Magnolia. "We hope to auction off each girl at an average of 200,000 jewels each. If you win the auction, please walk up those steps with your winnings to finalise the sale."

"Now let the auction begin!"


	3. The Auction part 1

"The first girl is the beautiful waitress, Kinana!" Makarov announced. Kinana walked onto the stage. When she heard someone in the crowd give a wolf whistle, her face went red from embarrassment. "Let's start the bidding at 10,000 jewels!"

"11,000!" a man in the front yelled out.

"12,000!" another man yelled.

"15,000!" yelled another at the back. Soon, more money was given with each person.

"20,000!"

"30,000!"

"50,000!"

"Remember, people, we're trying to reach 200,000 with each sale," Makarov reminded the audience. Kinana was looking at the floor, too embarrassed to look up.

"200,000!" the first man who wagered his money yelled out. No one bothered to go any higher.

"No one else?" asked Makarov looking around the room. "All right. Going once… going twice… going three ti…" Makarov was cut off by another voice.

"300,000!" the new voice yelled. Kinana looked up when she heard him yell. It was a voice she could never forget.

"Erik," she whispered to herself.

"Going for 300,000 jewels," Makarov said, "going once… going twice… going three times…" Makarov paused for a while, waiting for someone yell out more money "…sold to Cobra. Will you please come up, sir, and take your purchase up the stairs to my office to finalise the deal," Makarov said. Cobra stood up and walked onto the stage while getting jealous and angry looks from the man who he had outbid. He grabbed Kinana by her arm and they walked up to Makarov's office. She looked at him and saw that he seemed to have an uncomfortable look on his face Makarov turned back to the audience. "Our next girl is one of the newest members of Fairy Tail, the celestial spirit mage, Yukino Aguria!" Yukino walked onto the stage, not daring to look at the audience. "Let's start the bidding at 20,000 jewels this time," Makarov announced.

"25,000!" yelled the man who had tried to buy Kinana, sitting in the front.

"40,000!" yelled another.

"50,000!" yelled another.

"100,000!"

"200,000!"

"300,000!" yelled someone sitting in the middle.

"400,000!" yelled another. His voice sounded familiar to Yukino.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov said, "going three times, sold for 400,000 jewels. Sir, may you please take your winnings up to my office." Yukino wanted to cry. She looked up to see who bought her and her eyes went wide. She saw her long time crush walking up to her.

"Rogue," she said softly, her eyes tearing up. As he got out of his seat, he felt Z give him a pat on the back. He walked towards the stage and beckoned the girl to follow. She looked towards him and saw that his face was still blank and expressionless like the last time she saw him. Once they had left the room, Makarov was getting ready for the next item.

"This next woman used to be one of the strongest members of one of the most feared dark guilds, but then joined a guild of dark guild destroyers and has now ended up here. Please welcome Meredy Milkovich!" Makarov said. Meredy walked onto the stage, where she was greeted to cat calls and wolf whistles. She instinctively covered her breasts with her arms. Like all the girls that have gone and will go, she was embarrassed from all the attention she was receiving. "The bidding will start at 50,000 jewels."

"55,000!" yelled the first man who had offered money at the beginning. He was hoping to get third time lucky.

"60,000!" called out a woman this time.

"I'll give you 100,000 for her!" yelled another person.

"Screw that, I'll give you 250,000!" announced the first man.

"Well, I'll give 400,000 jewels for her!" yelled another man. No one seemed to pay anymore for her.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov was cut off by another man.

"I'll give you 500,000 jewels for her. And I'll give you another 50,000 if you give her to me now," the man said, standing up.

"Sold!" Makarov announced, before the man could go back on his word. Meredy looked up to see the man who had bought her, but couldn't because he wore a black hood over his face. She recognised him as the new Sabertooth mage. "Thank you, Mister…"

"Z. you can call me Z," said Z, walking towards his prize. Maybe Meredy couldn't see his face, but she could see his smile. It reminded her of a carnivore trapping it's pray in a corner and coming in for the kill.

"Thank you, Sir, for your kind donation," said Makarov. Z grabbed hold of her and instead of pulling her towards the office, he flung her over his shoulder like a sack, much to her embarrassment. Once they too had left the room, Makarov looked back at the remaining auctioneers. The man who had tried buying the first three girls had left the building in a fit of rage. "Fool, he forgot that there are still four more women up for grabs," Makarov thought to himself. "Now it's time to get interesting!" he announced. "You've been waiting for her and now it's time! She's Fairy Tail's own Weekly Sorcerer model, Mirajane Strauss!" Makarov said loudly. Mirajane came out onto the stage in her bunny suit, much to the delight of most of the male audience. "I'm definitely going to make a lot of money from the last four," Makarov thought.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful readers. I regret to inform you that I might not be able to write these chapters as quickly as you might like, but that's because I have to study for exams. Anyway, the couples featured in this story are my absolute favourite. Although I like Gray x Juvia and Gajeel x Levy, they aren't my all-time favourite, so they won't be making an appearance in this story. If you don't like the pairings in this story, feel free to right your own. But if you dare write a story that has the same structure as mine, I will find you and I will be very angry and I will write you an email saying how angry I am.**

**Anyway, until next time and have a good day.**


	4. The Auction part 2

Makarov didn't even need to start a beginning price. People were yelling out large amounts instantly.

"200,000!" was the first price announced.

"You're an idiot if you think you can get her for 200,000! I'll give 500,000!" announced someone else. Makarov thought to himself,

"This sale might go quicker than I thought." Mirajane wasn't as embarrassed as the other girls were. She was used to being ogled by men.

"Yeah, well I'll give 700,000! I could always use a new maid!" said a rich-looking snobby woman.

"Only 700,000?" asked/yelled the equally-looking snobby rich guy at her side. "I'll give you 1,000,000 jewels!" Makarov's eyes bulged at the amount. At that price, everyone else started to shun away.

"Well, going once…" Makarov began.

"1,200,000!" a voice interrupted. All eyes turned to see the green haired Fairy Tail mage. Every single Fairy Tail guild mage was stunned. No one had thought that Freed had that much money.

"Too bad. She's mine for 1,500,000 jewels," the man replied.

"1,800,000," was all that Freed said, a confident smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. The man was now going red in the face.

"1,900,000 and not a jewel more," The man said. No one said anything, too stunned for words.

"2,000,000 jewels," said Freed, now grinning. His opponent was chocking in shock.

"SOLD!" yelled Makarov enthusiastically. He was smiling ear to ear at how lucky it had turned out. "Sir, please take her to my office." Freed got out of his chair and walked to the stage, getting jealous looks from most of the males in the room. He held his hand out for Mira and led the pair to Makarov's office. Makarov turned back to the remaining auctioneers and gave them a grin. Half the men had left the building, jealous and enraged for not being able to buy Mirajane. "Don't worry, folks. She wasn't our only Strauss female for sale." This caught the attention of some of the males leaving the guild and they turned around. "We are more than halfway through this auction, so this shouldn't take too long. Please welcome Fairy Tail's younger Strauss sister, Lisanna." Lisanna strode onto the stage. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention, when compared to other female guild members. She was more embarrassed than the last four combined. "Let's start the bidding at 200,000."

"I'll give you 250,000 for her!" yelled someone.

"Well I'll give you 300,000!" said the person's friend.

"You guys are cheap. I'll give 350,000 for her!" yelled a man to the side. Lisanna wasn't concentrating on the bidders, she was too embarrassed to look up. She was actually starting to cry, tears pouring down her face. She was in a situation that she always hoped she would never be in. it soon just became a blur of numbers for her.

"400,000!"

"500,000!"

"550,000!"

"600,000!" After that, it seemed no one wanted to bid anymore for the take-over mage.

"Going once…" started Makarov, "going twice…" He was interrupted by a chair being pushed back loudly.

"I'll give you 700,000 for her!" said the man. Lisanna looked up to see who had yelled. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Natsu," she said quietly to herself. Natsu was standing up with a dark look in his eyes. She wiped away her tears, not wanting him to see her in this position. Another man put up his hand to speak, but Natsu lit his arms on fire, scaring the man and shutting him up. Everyone knew Natsu meant business. Makarov shrugged his shoulders,

"Going once… going twice… going thrice…" he paused, waiting to see if anyone would continue bidding. "…sold, for 700,000 jewels. Sir you should know the procedure." Natsu walked over to the stage. He pulled Lisanna into a hug and put an arm protectively over her shoulder, leading her to the office. He turned his head around and gave Lucy his best 'sorry' look before turning back. Lucy, meanwhile, was trying hard not to cry.

"He promised to buy me and yet he bought Lisanna," she thought to herself. She wiped at her eyes, wanting to look her best. She looked to Erza who was going next, she was trying to hold her head up high and look confident, but Lucy saw she was shaking slightly. Lucy would have laughed at this, but she didn't because she knew that she would have to go through it as well. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you think," she said, giving her a smile.

"Thanks Lucy," said Erza smiling back. She wrapped the blonde girl into a hug, squeezing her tight. "If we do get separated and head off in different directions, let me just say that you've been my best friend in the whole world." She let go of her and walked behind the curtain, waiting for her entrance. She gave her one last smile, making Lucy's heart ache.

"And now our next woman is Fairy Tail's own Titania, Erza Scarlet!" Makarov announced. As she walked onto the stage, she held her head up high, trying to show the audience that she wasn't going to be ashamed of what she was doing, but her blushing face was unmistakeable. "We start the bidding at 300,000 jewels."

"350,000!" said a person in the back.

"400,000!" yelled another man, but his face was lost in the crowd.

"500,000 for Titania!" yelled the same snobby rich man from before.

"Too bad. She's mine. I'll give 600,000 jewels for her!" responded a man from across the room.

"Well, I'm just going to end this now," responded the snob. "900,000!" Everyone was shocked at the jump in price. It seemed no one was going to add anymore. Makarov looked around the room expectedly, waiting for someone to continue but, was disappointed to find no one else was bothered. He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Going once, going twice," like always, he paused, waiting for someone to interrupt him. "Going three times…"

CRASH!

All heads turned around to see what had caused the noise. The doors had been slammed open by a panting figure. In the doorway stood the King of the Fairies, Oberon. He looked up and only said one thing. "1,000,000."

Makarov knew that no one else would say anything against the S class mage, so he only said, "Sold. Sir, please take her up to my office." Jellal walked up towards a blushing Erza. He linked his arm through hers and the couple walked away together. Makarov turned back to the remaining audience and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the final female of the night. I would just like to say thank you for all of your time this evening. I speak on behalf of Fairy Tail when I say that we really appreciates it. Now, onto the sale." This made the auctioneers perk up a bit. For the entire night, only six people had got a girl, mages from two guilds.

"She is Fairy Tail's other celestial spirit mage with ten of the twelve golden keys. Please welcome Lucy Heartphilia!" As the blonde walked out, she drew some gasps from some of the people who recognised the name.

"A Heartphilia."

"The last member of that rich family that went poor."

"I'm pretty sure she's an orphan now."

Lucy smiled to the crowd and gave them a small wave, catching the interest of some of the men.

"I'll give you 500,000 for Heartphilia!" said a man.

"600,000!" she heard from Gray. He must have been trying to save her from the hands of other men.

"You're all idiots," said the rich woman. "She's a Heartphilia. She's worth at least 800,000 jewels."

"Mother, please," said the man at her side. "Why not 1,000,000." This caused an uproar from the rest of the crowd. The snob gave them a smug look. With no one else to match the price, it seemed that he had won.

"Going once, going twice…" Makarov gave the expected pause. He was about to continue when he saw Sabertooth's Guild Master stand up.

"How about 1,500,000?" he said.

"Sold!" yelled Makarov. You could almost see money symbols in his eyes. "Sir, you know the procedure." Sting strode towards the stage, giving everyone a smug look. He turned towards the man he had outbid and mouthed, "You lose again." The man looked like he was about to rip his hair out. He walked onto the stage and wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Come, Blondie," he whispered into her ear. As they were out of sight, Makarov returned his attention to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you once again for coming out tonight. I'm sure Fairy Tail will now be able to get back onto its feet. But now it is the end of the auction. I hope you enjoyed yourself and I wish you a pleasant evening!" With that, he walked offstage and went into his office. He saw Sting talking to Mavis with Lucy at his side.

"And if you'll just sign here above her name and tick the box for choice of payment, she's all yours," Master Mavis said to Sting, who was holding the contract in his hand. So far, it contained seven female signatures and six male. Sting signed above Lucy's and gave the paper back to Mavis.

"Here you go," he told the ghost. Mavis took the paper and folded it up.

"Good. Now, Lucy, if you could just hold out your hand so that I may erase your guild mark, like I did to Yukino and Meredy." Lucy was reluctant at first, but then held out her left hand. Mavis swiped her hand over Lucy's and, in a second, her pink guild mark was gone. Lucy looked at for a while. To her, it felt as if her entire hand was missing, not just her guild mark.

"Come on, Blondie, we're leaving," said Sting. He wrapped his arm around her again and led them to the door. But, as soon as the clock started ringing for the twelfth hour, he stopped in his tracks, as if an electric shock had gone through him. It was the start of the next day. He started sweating and turned to look at Lucy.

"What is it, 'Blondie?'" she asked, mocking him with the name he had called her, since he also had blonde hair. Sting shook his head, focusing his mind back into place.

"Nothing. Come on, we can't leave Rogue and Z waiting at the station for long. We have to get back to our guild." Lucy took a moment to process what he just said. It felt strange to her. She was leaving all she had known behind. All her memories would be just memories. She wanted to cry and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Sting noticed this and sighed. "Don't cry. You may be leaving it behind, but it won't be gone forever. I'll let you come back here sometime," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Lucy had shined on Sting after the Games, making him feel things for her. Maybe feelings. Lucy looked up at him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, Sting." As they reached, they stopped when they heard Master Makarov address them.

"Oh, and Master Sting, if I may ask, who was that Z character you were with?" he asked. Sting grinned at Makarov before replying,

"I'll give you a hint: You had your Grimoire Heart mage, and we have ours."


	5. Author's Note I

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful readers. I know this is not a normal chapter, but I need to tell you this anyway. I'm dying (just kidding).**

**I have not been able to write chapters up as quickly as I would have liked to because, like I stated earlier, I have exams to study for. I know this might annoy some, but it's not my problem, it's my schools for having exams. I'll try to hurry and write the next chapter soon, but it might not happen soon enough.**

**Another thing, you may have noticed that I have added a warning for mature content. That is because there will be lemons in this story. Seven in fact, which will take place in the next seven chapters. Care to guess who?**

**Anyway, I just wanted to inform you in case any of you wonder what is taking the chapters so long.**

**Until next time and have a good day.**


	6. Poisonous Snake

**Greetings and salutations, my beautiful readers.**

**Guess what? I'm back. **

….

Cobra and Kinana walked through the dark, empty streets of Magnolia to get to his apartment. Everyone was either asleep at this hour or at the auction. They spoke in silence, side by side with Cobra's cloak draped over Kinana's shoulders to cover up her body from the cold night air since her current 'attire' wouldn't do the job. Finally, after minutes of agonizing quietness between the two, Kinana broke the silence.

"Erik, why did you buy me?" she asked. The poison dragonslayer stopped in his tracks. After a while, he turned to face his purple-haired purchase and sighed.

"Kinana, ever since the Tower of Heaven, you've been my best friend," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I wasn't about to let some creeper take someone I care about away from me."

"Oh, Erik," she replied, her eyes tearful and full of gratitude. She pulled him into a hug. At first, Cobra didn't move, but then he warmed up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. After a few moments, the two broke apart and kept on walking. Kinana turned back to Cobra.

"But why did you have that look on your face when we went to Makarov's office?" she asked him. Cobra blushed, his cheeks going slightly red at the memory.

"You know I can hear the thoughts of others? Well, let's just say that some of the other men were thinking about you in a certain way," he answered. She smiled at him, making his chest warm up. He really liked her smiles.

"We're here," he said as they reached an apartment block. The man at the front desk was fast asleep so he didn't hear them come in. As they reached his door, Cobra unlocked it and held it open for her to enter. She had to admit, Cobra certainly knew how to keep an apartment tidy.

"The bathroom's in there if you want to take a shower," he said, pointing to a door. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," she replied. "They gave us food before the auction. But I could use a bath." As Cobra heard the bathroom door close and lock behind him, he turned to the clock on his bedside table. That's when he noticed the time.

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

As the hour changed and the day rolled into the next, Cobra felt something burning inside. He felt as if he had to relieve himself of this feeling in only one way. And, oddly enough to him, he felt _lust_. He knew what day it was and what it meant and it didn't help that he was in his home… alone… with Kinana.

"Oh God," he whispered to himself. Mating season affected all dragonslayers, no matter their generation. Usually, he was able to control his desires when mating season arrived. But now that he was alone in his apartment with Kinana, he knew there was no holding back. He sat down on his bed, worried on what would happen.

Speaking of Kinana, he picked up the sound of running water from his bathroom and the door unlocking with a _click_.

"Erik, there aren't any towels in here," she said as she exited the bathroom. As she looked for some, she noticed that Cobra wasn't looking too well. His face was red and he refused to look at her. "Erik, are you okay? You don't look too good," she said, sitting down next to him. Cobra tried shuffling away, but she pulled him in close till their faces were centimetres away, making him more uncomfortable. She placed one of her hands on his forehead. She stared directly into his eyes. Cobra was trying desperately to hold back his urges. But then she leaned in too close and her large bust pushed against his chest. That was the tipping edge.

He grabbed the purple haired woman and pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her arms to her side. He climbed on top of her, eyes staring hungrily at her.

"Erik!" she cried out in surprise. She tried shuffling out of his grip but he held on too strong. He leaned his head down and, staring into her eyes, whispered,

"You're so beautiful, Kinana."

The barmaid blushed crimson at the complement. She turned her head away in embarrassment.

"Erik, let me…" but she was silenced as Cobra turned her head back to his and gently pushed his lips on hers. She was shocked but soon realised it wasn't so bad. But she had to clear up what had happened. "Erik, what are you doing?" she asked, pushing him back gently. Cobra's face also went red. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Kinana, I told you, you were the one person I ever cared about. You were my best friend and after I got arrested, I thought I'd never see you again. But now I've found you, I'm not going to lose you again."

"Erik," whispered Kinana, touched by his words. She placed her hands in his hair and brought his head back down to hers, kissing him lovingly. He pushed his tongue against her lips, which she opened willingly. Their tongues started moving and dancing with each other. Kinana moaned in pleasure.

Cobra was loving this. His best friend, a beautiful, kind girl, was kissing him. Her tongue felt so soft. Feeling daring, he raised his hand from her side up to her chest, groping one of her large breasts and giving it a soft squeeze. The mound of flesh felt so soft. Kinana gasped in surprise. "Erik," she moaned. He was acting completely different than normally. He was more forceful, more sly, more _lustful_.

"I want to make you feel good," he whispered in her ear, nibbling her lobe, causing the girl to moan. He lowered his head down to her neck, biting and sucking while massaging her breast through the material. Kinana was moaning in pleasure. Cobra raised his other hand to her back. He unclasped her bra, throwing it to a corner of the room. He looked down on the girl's exposed breasts. They were large, not as big as the other girls', but big enough for him. He took both of the mounds into his hands, gently massaging and squeezing, causing the barmaid to keep moaning and groaning in pleasure. He felt her rosy nipples harden under his palms. He then pulled back his fingers to her nipple, giving it a squeeze, causing the girl to gasp again.

"Erik, don't have all the fun," Kinana panted softly. Cobra knew what she was implying so he got off her. Kinana took this advantage and pushed him to the other side of the bed. She then slowly crawled on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt, which was thrown away with the bra.

She looked down and inspected his tan muscles. She grazed her hand over them, feeling how hard they were. She then noticed the bulge coming from his pants, blushing at the thought. Cobra noticed how distracted she was and tackled her back down. She looked up and stared at him lovingly.

"Erik, I need you," she said. Cobra then noticed how wet her panties were.

"You're so wet," he said, hooking his finger around the string and tugging downwards, leaving her completely bare to him. He gently started to stroke her shaven clit, making Kinana moan in disappointment.

"Don't tease," she pleaded. Cobra obeyed, sticking a finger between her folds. He inserted another finger and slowly started pumping his fingers in and out. Kinana was moaning constantly, nearly on the edge. He then inserted another finger. This was too much for the girl. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as she released her juices all over his hand. Cobra grinned in satisfaction and started licking the juices off his fingers, savouring the taste.

"You taste so sweet, Kinana," he commented. Kinana groaned in annoyance.

"Stop teasing, Erik. I need you," she pleaded. Cobra looked at her with lust in his eyes, eyeing her naked body. He couldn't wait to be inside her. He got off her and took off his remaining garments. Cobra spread her legs and positioned his erect member just outside her folds, making Kinana give a torturous moan.

"Tell me what you want," said Cobra.

"Please fuck me," pleaded Kinana in desperation. Cobra nodded and thrust himself into her, making her scream in pain. Cobra started off slow, to make sure he wasn't hurting her, but then began to pick up pace as Kinana's screams turned into moans of pleasure. Cobra couldn't hold back his feelings and groaned with her. She felt so good. He grabbed her waist to help position himself better.

"You're so tight," he groaned.

Kinana was in pure bliss as the man she had grown to love thrust into her. This was her first time with a man. He felt so big and filled her completely. She couldn't believe the way she was acting.

"Erik, don't stop!" she cried. Soon he was thrusting as deep and quickly as he could, reaching her core. Kinana couldn't hold back any more as she felt her insides heating up. "I'm cumming!" she screamed. As she came, Cobra was nearly driven over the edge. Just before he ejaculated, he leaned down and bit down on her neck, marking her as his mate. He then came inside her, filling her insides. Exhausted, he lay down on the side of the bed, pulling his new mate next to him. She leaned her head against his chest, tired and happy.

"I love you, Erik," she said, rubbing her head against his chest affectionately.

"I love you too, Kinana," leaning down and kissing her. This was the happiest moment for both of them. The now lovers lay gently in each other's arms, waiting to fall asleep. But then, Cobra's dragonslayer senses picked up a sound, the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Shit!" 

...

**Maybe I should explain myself?**

**This was a long hiatus as I had lost interest of writing after my exams. I just felt as if I couldn't write too that doesn't mean I've lost interest completely. I know have motivation for writing more after joining a writing society at my school. I've also written another story if anyone wants to check that out too. I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter and I thank you for that.I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two.**

**Thank you and stay beautiful everyone.**


	7. Démon

Other than the noise coming from the guild hall, the streets of Magnolia were quiet as two long-haired figures walked through the dark streets. Mirajane and Freed walked in silence towards his apartment. Freed had offered to take her to her family home she shared with her siblings, but the barmaid just wanted to get to a warm building and rest, and since his residence was closer, that was their destination. Mira wore Freed's cloak after much insistence from the rune mage, being the gentleman he was.

"The cold doesn't bother me," he assured her, stopping her protests. He seemed to walk much more briskly than normal. As the noises faded into the night, the two arrived to their destination. Freed held the door to the complex. Entering the building, it was a pleasant sight to see how clean the interior was. As they walked up the stairs, Mirajane asked him,

"Do you live alone?" she asked curiously. She didn't want to appear in front of another person dressed in a leotard again that night. She had left the ears in the guild.

"I tried living with Bickslow, but, after a few months of his… living style, I decided that maybe living alone wouldn't be such a bad idea," he said, chuckling at the memory. Mirajane giggled with him. They approached a door and, after unlocking it, Freed held it open for her. Mira was surprised at the sight.

The apartment was quite large, especially for one man. All the necessities for living, such as furniture, accessories and rooms were present. She turned to the door and shifted the red coat off her shoulders and then placing it on the coat stand standing nearby. Taking in her surroundings, she realised that this would be the perfect place for a family.

A chord was struck inside her emotionally. Only now did she start to realise how her siblings must feel. She could only imagine how they must be feeling right now. Elfman returning to an empty house. Lisanna, taken off to some stranger's' house where god knows what will happen to her. Just thinking about her siblings was enough to make her eyes start to tear up.

"Do you want anything? Food? Tea?" his voice called from behind her. Turning around and wiping her eyes, she saw him standing in the kitchen area, his neck scarf removed as well as his top button. She offered him a generous smile.

"Do you have anything to help me forget this night?" She asked. Freed looked over his shoulder, scanning the contents. After looking for a moment, his eye landed on a green bottle in a cabinet. Turning back to Mirajane, he gave her a brief smile.

"Wine?"

...

Both mages were sitting on the couch, wine glasses in hand and giggling. A couple of empty bottles littered the coffee table. Mirajane was recounting a previous mission to the green-haired man.

"And then Elfman and the butcher just took their shirts off and started flexing to see who was manlier!" said Mira, before collapsing in a heap of giggles. Freed chuckled at her story, placing his wine glass on the table. After a few moments, the two mages caught their breaths, the laughing dying down.

"You have an interesting family, Mira-san," he said. "I can't really imagine Fairy Tail without the three of you."

"Yeah, it's just been the three of us for a long time now," she said, smiling back at the memories. "I'll never forget having to hold Lisanna when there was a storm at night. Or Elfman having to fight back men after I started at Sorcerer's Weekly." Freed smiled, chuckling softly.

"You certainly have your fair share of suitors, Mira-san." He said. "I'm going to have to watch my back from now on after tonight."

"What about you?" she asked inquisitively, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Surely a handsome guy like you must have had his share of partners." Maybe it was the alcohol, but Mirajane blushed slightly. "I just called him handsome to his face," she thought shyly. Luckily, Freed must not have heard her as he took no notice of the comment.

"Believe it or not, I haven't been with a woman," he answered. "Never found one I was interested in." He gave a small smile. "Haven't kissed one, either."

Suddenly, something inside Mira filled her with confidence. Maybe it was that she was drunk or maybe it was because of the mood, but she said something that would change their night.

"Maybe I can help with that."

The rune mage turned to her and gave her a confusing look. "What are yo..." But he was silenced as he felt her two, soft lips silence his. His eyes widened as hers closed. Neither wanted to ruin the moment. After a few seconds, something inside the barmaid clicked. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back quickly, her face glowing beet red.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking..." she said quickly, hiding her face behind her hands, refusing to look at the man she had just forced herself upon. She then felt a hand place itself upon her chin and turn her to face him. Green eyes stared into blue.

"Mira..." he said, softly.

"Freed..." she whispered back. They stared into each other's' eyes. A small, silent agreement was made between them.

And then they tackled each other. the two wrapped their arms around each other while their lips clashed in a heated embrace. Both opened their mouths, slipping their tongues together, tasting each other, the taste of alcohol still lingering.

After a couple of minutes of kissing, the two mages breathlessly parted for air. Quickly, Freed latched his mouth onto the barmaid's neck, leaving a trail of love bites down her exposed pale skin while holding her waist.

"Freed..." Mira moaned in ecstasy. She had never been with someone so forceful. Freed slid his hands up her sides towards her back. He gripped the zipper of her leotard and slowly pulled it down, exposing her shoulders. Freed's mouth dropped lower to her collarbone, making the girl gasp.

Mira, tired of not being in control, flipped them over so that the rune mage was lying with his back on the couch while she straddled his waist. Seeing what had happened, he gave her a cheeky smile. Mira placed her hands onto his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, slowly soaking in the sight of his exposed chest. And she liked what she saw.

While he was not as largely muscled as Laxus or Gildarts, Freed's chest was still well defined with muscle. His stomach was lean with prominent pack while his chest was shapely. His pectorals were prominent and hard while his hands were calloused, showing signs of his swordplay. Mira softly traced her hand across his chest, purring in satisfaction. With his help, she took off the garment, chucking it across the room. His hands gripped her waist and sensually drifted upwards. One of his hands cupped the back of her head and pulled it down to his, their lips meeting once more in a heated embrace, the smell of alcohol still lingering in the air. His other hand gripped the zip of her leotard, pulling it down as the material dropped from her body. Soon, it met with the shirt somewhere in the room.

Freed looked up and gave a hungry smile, his eyes drinking in the sight. There was Mirajane Strauss, the Beauty of Fairy Tail and the desire of most men in Fiore, sitting on his waist in nothing but frilly light-blue underwear, her large breasts appearing to attempt to burst out of their restraints. He watched as they moved up and down with every breath. Mira grinned and reached behind her, unclipping her bra. She shifted the straps off her shoulders and let them fall to the ground, but not before covering her breasts with her hands, obstructing the sight of her bare tits from the horny man's gaze. Freed growled in annoyance. All Mira did was cock her head to the side and gave him an innocent smile.

"Cheeky," he chuckled. Quickly, he used his strength and flipped them over. He grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head, causing her breasts to bounce slightly, much to the green-haired man's enjoyment. He got a good look at the barmaid's large, pale globes tipped with light red nipples, hardened in pleasure. Slowly, he lowered his head and placed his mouth over the hard bud, much to the girl's delight. He then lowered his left hand to her right boob, squeezing the orb. He savoured the taste while getting a good feeling of how soft they were.

Mirajane was in ecstasy. Her breathing was getting heavier and her eyes had rolled back into her skull. The amount of pleasure being stimulated from her breasts was enough to make her soaking. The white haired demon was moaning whenever the man would graze his teeth over her sensitive bud or pinch it between his fingers. She could feel his hard member prod her thigh. If only it would go a bit higher,,,

Freed bit down on her nipple while pinching the other one hard. Mirajane couldn't hold back and screamed in absolute pleasure. Her nether regions heated up and she couldn't stop herself from cumming. Freed felt her fluids drip onto his pants leg and couldn't help but grin at his achievement.

"I didn't think you could be this easy to dominate, Mira," he whispered slyly into her ear before nibbling it sensually.

"Don't think… I'm done… yet," she replied heavily. Using what strength she could muster, she flipped them over again so that she was again on top of him, straddling his thighs while the rune mage leaned back into the pillows.. "Payback," she whispered seductively. Quickly, she unbuckled his belt and removed his pants, leaving him clad in only a pair of gray boxer shorts. It wasn't long before those too were tossed somewhere in the room. Now she could get a proper look at his manhood. It was 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. Mira could feel herself almost orgasm at the idea of it being inside her soon. But not yet…

Mirajane leaned down to his face and kissed him hard, allowing him to slip his tongue into his wet cave once more. While allowing him to get lost into the kiss, the demoness reached back to his cock and gave it a hard squeeze, causing the rune mage to moan into her mouth. Slowly, she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft, causing him to moan more. Mira took satisfaction in knowing that she was making him feel this way like he did to her earlier. She slowly sped up her pace, every now and then giving it another squeeze, receiving another moan. After a couple of minutes of her handjon, she could feel his member twitch in her hand.

"Mira… I'm..." and with that, Freed released his white seed, allowing it to spray on Mira's hand and thighs. She raised her hand and licked it off, savouring the taste of his salty cum. Giving him a minute, Mira leaned back onto the other side of the couch and raised her legs, sliding her damp panties off her long legs. Tossing the wet garments to the side, she then spread her legs while placing her hands to the back of her head.

"Come get it," she said with a playful wink. Freed didn't have to be asked twice. Pushing himself up, he moved so that he was leaning over the barmaid, positioning his member just in front of her entrance. Getting ready, he slowly inserted himself in between her folds. As soon as he entered, he could feel her velvet walls clamping down on him. Her wetness provided him a lube in which to slide in and out comfortably.

Mirajane gasped as he entered her, filling up her insides. While she had fucked a couple guys in the past, this was the biggest she had ever had. Slowly, he started pulling out and then slamming back in. The white haired woman moaned in pleasure as the man on top of her gradually increased his speed. "Oh...Freed..." she moaned in pleasure. Gradually, he sped up the speed of his thrusts, reaching deeper and deeper into her. She reached out her arms and gripped onto his shoulders, squeezing down hard to keep herself steady. This was one of the best feelings in her life. Soon, there was nothing but the rhythmic sound of slapping flesh and the passionate moans and grunts from the two mages.

Freed was loving every moment. This was his first time with a woman and he was lucky enough that it was with someone like Mirajane. There would be hundreds of men willing to kill to be in his position. He leaned back down to her neck allowing his warm, heavy pants to float onto her neck, sending tingles down the barmaid's spine. The feeling of her soft walls was heaven to him.

"Mira… you feel… so good..." He moaned into her neck. After thrusting harder, he felt her jolt in pleasure under him, much to his suprise. "Have I found... a weak spot?" He whispered to her, thrusting into that area again, making the mage under him let out a panty moan. Grinning, he positioned himself better so that every spot met with that area, much to Mira's delight. She started bucking her hips up to meet his, matching his pace.

After a few more minutes of heated love-making, Mira felt her insides heat up again.

"Freed… I'm cumming!" She yelled. Freed grunted again. He felt the familiar twitching in his member and knew that he, too, was close to release. After a couple more thrusts, she couldn't help herself and released her honey. The feeling of her velvety walls clamping down on his dick was enough to take him over the edge. His cock released his seed deep inside the woman's ovary, filling her insides.

After the ordeal, the two removed themselves from each other, catching their breaths. Both had sweat pouring down their bodies as their long hair clung to their skin. Neither one cared that they hadn't used protection, as both of them were too drunk on lust and liquor to give it a moment of thought. Freed looked at his partner across from him and saw that, with the light bouncing on her sweat, Mira looked quite alluring, her chest rising up and down with every breath. This was enough for him to feel his flaccid member harden again, something that didn't escape Mirajane's eye.

"Bedroom?" She asked.

"Bedroom," he agreed. And with that, he lifted himself off the couch and lifted the white haired demon into his arms while she clung around his neck, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. It was time for Round Two.

**A.N: Any complaints of OOC-ness, remember they are drunk. I'm pretty sure I made that clear. I'm not the best at writing characters perfectly.**


End file.
